When i look at you
by SparklexInxThexSun
Summary: Alex Russo is part of the social elite group in New York. She always plays by the rules. Then she meets Nate Grey. A boy who never does. He’s decided he’d never fall in love. Can Alex Russo change that? NALEX
1. Perfect

**Summary: Alex Russo is part of the social elite group in New York. She goes to nothing but upper-class places, and always plays by the rules. Then, she meets Nate Grey. A boy who **_**never**_** plays by the rules. He's decided he'd never fall in love. Can Alex Russo change that? NALEX**

"Alexandra, you look amazing." Her mother, Theresa stated as she looked at her six-teen year old daughter. She was wearing a debutanté gown, that flowed in all the right places. It was an ivory strapless satin bodice with beaded embroidery, organza ball gown skirt, and chapel train. It was _perfect. _"You are so beautiful." She once again complimented her as Alex stepped in front of the mirror. She never felt more beautiful in her life.

"Can we change the gloves to match my dress."? Alex spoke softly and turned to her maid. "I want them ivory." She said then turned back to the mirror. "I'm so nervous." She was going to the annual debutanté ball at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel in New York, tonight. It was the social event of the season.

"No need, sweetheart. You'll do perfectly fine. Besides the escort your father and I chose for you is a lovely young man." Theresa spoke lifting up Alex's dress slightly to see what shoes she was wearing. "No not those." She said and handed her a pair of ivory colored heals. "These."

"Who is he?" Alex asked as she put on her heels. She wanted to be surprised when she saw him, but the anticipation build up inside her and was ready to explode.

"He's the son of Denise and William Grey. Remember we met them at where was it-?" Theresa placed a finger on her chin trying to remember. "Was it St. Petersburg? Or was it Madrid? Oh, I can't remember but it was during summer last year."

"St. Petersburg." Alex answered and sat on the edge of the chair she had set in front of her vanity. "I only met one son. He was the oldest, and definitely not the brightest." She giggled and turned her attention to her mom. "His name was Jason I believe."

"No, not Jason. Nathaniel." Her mother stood next to the door and called the hairdresser. "He's your age, and definitely the most sought after escort. You're lucky your father and I are close friends with the Grey's."

"What's so special about him?" Alex didn't mean to sound rude but how could one boy cause so much attention with all the deb's. "I mean, why does every girl want him?"

"He's very attractive, Alexandra. And you're very beautiful. The Grey's knew that, that's why they agreed Nathaniel would be your escort." The hairdresser came and started to curl Alex's hair. "Have you talked to GiGi Hollingsworth lately?"

"Oh, God no." Alex slightly laughed. "Why would I talk to her?"

"Word on the street is she was _dying _to have Nathaniel as an escort, but he let her down easy." Alex looked at her mother and laughed. "Oh, Alex I can't believe you're finally going to your debutante ball. I remember mine perfectly. You know, that's where I met your father."

"I know, mom." Alex said as her mother sat down next to her. "I just hope tonight lives to my expectations."

* * *

"Hey! You!" Alex turned around immediately when she heard someone calling out. She was at the entrance of the hotel when she heard the voice. "Yeah, you. Come here." She walked slowly to an abandoned hallway when she first saw him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a white tie, and white tails. He was obviously an escort. He had short curly hair and an amazing smile. She looked at him and felt intimidated. "Wow, looks like I sure do know how to pick em'." He smiled at her and she looked at him confused. "You want to get out of here?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of a debutante. This is _my _ball. I can't just leave. Besides it looks like your someone's escort. I don't think you'd like to disappoint them." Alex started to walk back when she felt someone pull at her arm.

"Come on. Do you really want to be here? I mean, coming out to society? Sounds kind of lame doesn't it?" He shook his head started to walk outside, with Alex following him. "My parents made me come. I'm some girl's escort. They didn't even asked me if I wanted to do it. She's probably some snobby heiress or something. God, I feel sorry for her. Having to live her life with all the expectations of everybody else. So do I, but I choose _not _to, you know?"

"No I don't know." She whispered then looked up at him. "Do you know her name?"

"Alexandra Russo." He said as he leaned against the railing that lined up the stairs that took you to the entrance. He looked out onto the driveway where people where coming out giving their keys to the valet.

She looked at him shocked and shook her head. "Out of all the possible escorts, it had to be you didn't it?" She said to him then ran back up the stairs into the lobby.

He looked at her as she ran inside. "Oh, crap." He whispered then closed his eyes, and ran after her.

"Alex, whats wrong?" Her older brother Justin looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "You don't look happy."

"That's because I'm not." She said coldly then turned to look at everyone sitting at their tables in the grand ballroom. "When you were an escort, did mom and dad _force _you to be with someone."

"Not necessarily force. They just told me I'd be escorting someone to the ball. I said okay. It's not like I had much of a choice but I'm expected to do things, so I did them." He answered her question and looked at her face. It looked like she was about to throw up. "Are you worried your escort's not going to like you? I'm sure he will."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but a lady with a clipboard stopped her. "We're on in two minutes. Find your escorts, and lets get this show on the road." She smiled at all of them and then left.

"I'll go find your escort." Justin assured her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe your all grown up." He said in a mock-sad voice, and smiled at her.

Alex stood there not sure of what to do. Her escort was a class-A jerk, and she was forced to spend the whole night dancing with him and pretending to have a good time. Her parents would be disappointed if she showed any sign of sadness on the day of her debutante ball.

She was ready to tell her parents that she wasn't ready to be 'presented to society' yet but a voice interrupted her. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said out there. I didn't know it was you." She stayed silent and played with her gloves. "Let's just forget about it and get this show on the road." He flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

She decided she was going to play calm and cool. Besides it was only one night with him right?

When they were finally 'presented' the official ball began. There was dancing and food, and just pure fun. Alex had a huge smile on her face when the waltz came on. It was her favorite dance. She felt someone come from behind and shivered when someone whispered in her ear. "Want to dance?"

She turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded. "You know, Nathaniel-."

"Call me Nate." He said and began to lead her in the dancing. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"And you can call me, Alex." She bit her lip and continued. "Anyways, Nate. Why do you hate these sorts of things anyway?"

He sighed as he pulled her closer to him as they began to dance with such grace, in a way that would make most fairy-tale princesses jealous. "They- My parents. They both followed every rule and married into the perfect families. When they had my brothers and I they expected the same for us. To be exactly like them and to follow after every legacy they made. My brothers don't mind it, but I do. I want to do what I feel like doing. What _I _like to do."

"And that is?" She asked silently and watched him.

"I like to play guitar. I want to start a band, but my family 'disapproves' and to tell the truth sometimes I don't care what they think and actually began to pursue it. But then, they come up with things like being an escort to a deb. And they try to keep me busy so I can only focus on this social elite stuff." He ran a hand through his hair then looked down at Alex. "But it's not that bad for you, now is it Alex?"

"I never really thought about it any other way. To me it was always just doing what I was told to do." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"And don't you ever get tired of doing that? Doing what your _supposed _to do?" He smiled at her and spoke. "Sometimes doing the opposite of that is much more fun."

"But I'm kind of scared." She shyly admitted and looked down at the floor.

He lifted her chin with his hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Why? You should never be scared of anything. You're a beautiful girl who has everything she could possibly want. Trust me, you're more intimidating than anything else in this world." He slightly chuckled.

"I don't think so." She whispered and felt like she was in a trance looking into his eyes. She got out of that trance when she heard the music stop and everyone clapped. They both joined along with the clapping and started to walk off the dance floor.

"Alexandra!" Alex quickly turned around when she heard her mother exclaim. Nate turned around also and put on a smile. "This must be Nathaniel."

"And you must be Alexandra's lovely mother. You don't look like it though. If I didn't know any better I'd say you too were sisters." He said and Theresa placed a hand over her heart and laughed.

"Well aren't you something." Theresa looked at Alex and smiled. "Well Alexandra, we should be going now. It was nice meeting you, Nathaniel."

"And of course the same, Mrs. Russo." He smiled his million-dollar smile at her then turned to Alex. She looked at him with a confused yet amused expression on her face and waved at him. "Nice meeting you, Alex." He whispered once she left and again ran his fingers through his hair. At first, he was dreading the thought of coming. Now he wished his parents would've forced him to meet her a long time ago.

**AU: should I continue this story? Please let me know. :)**

**Love,**

**Steph. **


	2. Taking risks

**Summary: Alex Russo is part of the social elite group in New York. She goes to nothing but upper-class places, and always plays by the rules. Then, she meets Nate Grey. A boy who **_**never**_** plays by the rules. He's decided he'd never fall in love. Can Alex Russo change that? NALEX**

Cross-legged sitting on the bench out in the balcony, Alex sighed as she pulled her hair into a side ponytail. She wrapped the blanket around her self and closed the book she was reading. He called her a couple of minutes ago, thirty minutes to be exact, telling her to wait for him on her balcony. She's been waiting. She stood up ready to go inside when she heard someone coming through her backyard. "Nate?"

"Ouch." He simply said as she heard him go through a couple bushes. She slightly giggled and waiting for him to come out. "Sorry I took so long my parents were forcing me to agree on something."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't out here for long." She lied and leaned on the balcony railing. "So why'd you tell me to wait for you here?"

"You wanna leave?" He shrugged and pulled up the sleeves to his leather jacket up. He noticed the shocked look on Alex's face and laughed. "Come on, Russo. Live a little. Your parents would never find out."

"Uh, yeah they would." She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Besides how am I going to get out of the house? They'll know I'm up to something once I walk out of the front door." She shook her head and watched him.

He was silent looking down at the ground then looked back up at her. "Who said anything about the front door?"

* * *

"You should have told me to bring a jacket. I'm freezing." Alex said as she sat on the bus stop bench rubbing her hands on her legs. It was 50 degrees out and she was wearing a tank top and shorts. _Great. _

"Here." He wrapped his jacket around her arms and smiled at her. "Still cold?"

"A little." She whispered as he moved closer. So close she could see his breath due to the coldness. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"Me? I'm perfectly fine. But my mother always taught me to be a gentleman." She smiled back at him and he sighed. "So, where do you feel like going?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't have anything planned?" She said shocked and watched him laugh. "This isn't funny. We're riding a bus for god's sake. I _never _ride on buses. Do you even know where it's going?"

"Calm down, Russo." He slightly chuckled then looked at her sigh. "No I don't know where this bug is going, but isn't that the beauty of life? Not knowing where it's taking you. I think that's pretty rad."

"Rad or not, what if we get lost? What are we going to do?" She looked at him and wrapped the jacket tightly around herself. She never did anything like this. Why was she letting this boy change everything? Oh, yeah. He's pretty amazing.

"Easy there. I got a cell phone and a wallet full of money and credit cards. We're fine." The bus arrived when he spoke. He stood up and looked at her. She looked scared. He offered his hand and gave her a half smile. "It's now or never." She looked at his hand debating whether or not to go home. She sighed and took his hand.

He held on to her hand as they climbed into the bus. Alex looked around it scrunching up her nose as if there were a bad smell. It was 9:55 and there was only one person on the bus. He looked middle-aged and in a hurry. The bus lady gave both Nate and Alex a mean glance as she asked for the money.

"Where exactly is this bus going?" Alex asked with polite courtesy. Nate gave her a look saying 'don't piss her off.' She bit her lip as she watched the bus driver. Alex shifted in her seat getting impatient.

"Jersey." And with that one word Alex's life took a strong turn.

* * *

"Calm down. Its just Jersey. You'll be home before your parents even notice you were gone." Nate said shoving his hands in his pockets, while getting off the bus, taking a left turn while walking.

"It's freaking New Jersey, Nate!" Alex said trying to keep up with his fast walk. Why didn't she listen to her conscious? She could've been home in her bed reading, _safe. _But no she had to go to freaking New Jersey!

"Yeah, and I'm Nate Grey. And you're Alex Russo." He said and turned to her. He smiled and kept walking. "It's only an hour away from Rochester. It's not that bad."

"Says the boy who loves an adventure." Alex muttered to herself and sighed. "Where are we going anyway?" She looked at him and bit her lip.

"What do you say about a movie?" He stopped in his tracks and smiled wide once he saw a building. Alex followed his stare and sighed deeply. "It's the dollar theatre. Sure, they're old movies _but _that doesn't mean they're not worth watching."

"Oh, god." Alex whispered and followed him inside the building.

* * *

"Okay I have to admit that was a pretty good movie." Alex said once they stepped outside. "I never knew Irene Dunne could actually act." She giggled and kept walking. "I love the way Black and White movies look. It's more natural than color." She looked at Nate and smiled.

"Yeah, it was an okay movie I guess. Citizen Kane is still my favorite." Nate smiled and kept his eyes on the road in front of him. "So where to now?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." She bit her lip excitedly. Whether she would admit it or not, she was having the time of her life. The most fun in her life to be honest.

"Then out to eat it is!" He exclaimed and watched her giggle. "To tell the truth I don't really know my way around here, so if we get lost, I'm really sorry." He chuckled.

"What?! We might get lost!" Alex quickly looked at him with fear and watched him laugh. "What's so funny? Am I amusing you?"

"I was only kidding, Russo."

* * *

They arrived at Sally's, a local diner, about an hour later. It had a coffeehouse theme, with dark brown walls and soft sea green as the exterior. Alex smiled as she entered through the doors, feeling like she was at home. "Something smells delicious."

"They're famous for their fries. It's what drew me here in the first place, but then I saw the scenery and well-the rest is history." He smiled at her and she sat down at the nearest empty table. "Okay well I'll go order us a round of fries? Want anything to drink?"

"Ice tea, please." She said and watched him walk up to the counter. She turned her attention to a couple who were lost in each other's presence. What she would give to have someone look at her that way. A distinct giggle caught her attention and she turned back to the counter to find the girl behind the cash register flirting with Nate. And much to her surprise he was flirting back. She heard him flirt with her like crazy then turned back around.

She stayed silent until she heard footsteps walking towards her. "Here's your iced tea. The fries should be out in a bit." She looked up at him and gave him a tight smile and a nod. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly and quietly. "So, the girl at the cash register seemed friendly."

"Yeah, she was. Cute, too." He smiled then turned around to give the girl a wave. The girl looked up at him immediately and smiled wide. When she saw Alex sitting with him, she gave her a dirty glare.

Alex again, remained silent and paid attention to the couple. "What time is it?" She asked Nate as he turned back around.

"It's a quarter till' two." He checked his phone then put it back in his pocket. "You getting tired?" He asked and put both his arms on the table looking at her.

"Well, yeah. Let's hurry up, yeah?" She said and looked up to see the girl with two bowls of fries in her hands looking at Nate. "I need to get home soon. My parents probably know I'm not home already."

"I highly doubt it." He looked up and smiled at the girl. "Hey, Robin." She quickly smiled back and winked at him. He took the fries and handed some to Alex. "Eat up, we still have a long way to go."

"Where are you two from?" Robin asked sweetly, but Alex knew that, that question wasn't meant for her. It was for Nate. "You don't seem like townies."

"We're from New York. Rochester to be exact; I met Alex at a debutante ball. I was her escort. We totally hit off, and so that's why we're here." Nate smiled at Alex and winked. Alex smiled wide and looked down at the fries. Robin glared at both Alex and Nate and walked away. "Finally." Nate sighed.

"Wasn't that a little-." She looked for the right word and bit her lip. "Harsh?" She watched him take a sip of his iced tea.

"You think so?" He simply said and changed the topic. "So. Alex Russo. Tell me about yourself."

"Umm-." She started and got into deep thought. She looked at him and smiled. "I don't know what to say. I like horses, Elvis Presley, and my mom is my hero." She shyly looked at the table and slightly smiled. "What about you? Tell me something about yourself."

"You'll just have to find out." He shrugged and took another sip of his iced tea. He looked at her and smiled wide. "You didn't give me much information."

Alex giggled and took a bit of a fry. "Funny. Neither did you."

He looked at her and slightly chuckled. "Well, I'm complicated. But, if you stick around I guess I'll prove it to you." She just looked at him and bit her lip. This wasn't normal. What she was feeling, anyway. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to flutter fast and showed no signs of going away. "So, if you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?"

She blinked a couple times trying to process the right answer and spoke. "To not be so afraid. To do things without thinking them through or what the consequences might be. To just live life I guess." She shrugged and laughed. "Basically to take risks."

"Well, Alex Russo." Nate started and leaned in across the table, close enough so he can whisper. "You're here. With me. Trust me you're taking a huge risk."


	3. Terrified

**Summary: Alex Russo is part of the social elite group in New York. She goes to nothing but upper-class places, and always plays by the rules. Then, she meets Nate Grey. A boy who **_**never**_** plays by the rules. He's decided he'd never fall in love. Can Alex Russo change that? NALEX**

"Alexandra." Theresa Russo softly called. "Wake up, darling." She patted the blanket that covered her daughter and sighed. "We have a long day today, please wake up." Theresa yanked the blankets away and gasped.

"Mom!" Alex yelled holding on tight to the blanket. "I'm tired, and I look like a mess. Please leave me alone." She bit her lip and pleaded. "Please, mom."

"You do look like a mess, Alexandra. It looks like you've been up all night." Her mother furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her. "Were you up all night?"

"Me? Up all night? Doing what exactly, mom?" Alex rolled her eyes then looked away not wanting to keep eye contact with her mother. She never did this. She never _lied._

"Okay." Theresa slowly backed away. "Breakfast is almost ready, come downstairs when you're ready." She took one more look at her daughter then got out and shut the door.

"That was a close one." Nate slyly said as he opened the door of her closet. "When I heard the footsteps, I thought for sure we were goners." He made his way towards Alex's bed and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Nate. We were this close to getting caught." She made a small space with her index finger and thumb. She shook her head then smiled at him. "But, I wouldn't trade what happened last night, for anything." She leaned up to give him a simple kiss on the lips.

"Which reminds me, I should be getting home soon. I doubt my brother could keep a secret for to long." He slightly chuckled then shook his head. "Bye, beautiful." He stood up with Alex following him, to the window. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, as he placed a deep kiss on her lips. "I'll call you."

"Okay." She grinned from ear to ear as she watched him leave. She bit her lip and sighed. She was truly, _happy. _She slightly giggled and smiled as she walked downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Nate sighed into the phone. It was 11 p.m and Alex was about to get ready for bed, but something interrupted her. Once she heard the phone ring, she immediately stopped what she was doing and answered. "I was thinking about you all day."

"Yeah?" Alex was really nervous to talk to him. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach all at once, but she liked that feeling. "I'm glad. Cause, I was thinking about you too."

"I know you probably don't want to do this again, but can I come over tonight?" He asked, somewhat impatient. "Please, it's just to talk."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She locked her bedroom door, and walked to her bookcase and took out a book. "Around what time?"

"In about ten minutes. I'm already on my way." She heard him say the last sentence, and heard him hang up. She wondered what happened. He was normally a cheery guy, and never in a rush.

She waited about nine minutes, checking her phone every ten seconds, until she heard his car pull up. She secretly smiled at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked okay, and sat back on her bed with the book on her lap.

He pulled one leg over her windowsill, then another. He sighed once he saw her. "Hey." He put his hands in his pockets, and slightly shrugged, with a small frown playing on his lips.

"Nate, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She immediately went up to him as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and ponytail. He looked downright depressed. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Don't." He simply said and pushed away from her. She frowned and sat on her bed. "Don't care about me. I'm nothing but a jack-ass." He shook his head as he looked to the floor. "Why _do _you care about me, anyway?"

Alex stayed silent, unsure how to answer that. The way he was acting now, she didn't want to care about him. But, she still did. "Because you're you." She slightly whispered.

"And how is that a reason to care about some guy you just met. Some guy who doesn't want to be with you." Alex was taken completely by surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear. For a moment, a small moment, she actually believed he wanted to be with her. She was wrong.

She stayed silent as she sat on her bed, playing the blanket, not wanting to look at him, afraid she'll cry.

"I'm not the guy you want anyway. I'm not the guy you deserve." He looked at her, trying to get her to look at him. "You deserve someone better, someone who's not me."

"Why?" She nearly choked out. "Why did you wait all this time to tell me that? Why didn't you tell me that last night? Or this morning. I honestly believed you liked me. God, I'm so stupid." She muttered the last part to herself, but he heard.

"I don't know." He shrugged then sighed. "Really, Alex. You don't want to be with me. Trust me. I'm nothing but trouble for you. You want someone who's going to bring you happiness."

"I _was _happy. _You _made me happy." She stood up and walked towards him. "Why did you come here to tell me this? And tell me the truth, because you were happy this morning, too."

"You want the truth?" He raised his voice. "I'm terrified." He looked at Alex who seemed confused then continued. "I'm terrified at what I'm feeling for you. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. You're supposed to be, just another girl. But you're not. You're _different. _I know that probably sounds really cheesy, but you are. You're not like the other 'debs'. You actually have a soul." He slightly chuckled. Alex slightly giggled and stared at him, wanting him to continue. "You giggle when things are _actually _funny. You smile at me, in a way that makes me want to never leave your side. You look at me and you don't see Nathaniel Grey. You just see, Nate. Average Nate who's, like I said, a total jack-ass. But you care about him anyway. That's why I'm terrified. I'm terrified, that I may actually be falling in love with you. And trust me, Nathaniel Grey doesn't fall in love. But, Nate's willing to give it a try."

Alex stayed silent and stared at the floor with her eyes wide. So, that's what she was feeling. She was starting to fall in love with someone. And better yet, that someone was Nate. Beautiful, perfect Nate. "I thought you came here to tell me you didn't want to be with me." She whispered.

"I lied." He simply said then walked towards Alex, close enough to touch her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her.

She didn't kiss back, afraid that, that moment wasn't real. "okay, so you _do _want to be with me." She processed then nodded. "I want to be with you too." She smiled at him and kissed him once more.

"The thing is-." He pulled away and looked at her, shyly. "I've never had a girlfriend." Alex didn't look to surprised then politely nodded. "I've never wanted one. Girls came and went, they never stayed, because I didn't want them to. But, I definitely want you to stay. Promise me you'll stay?"

"I promise." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, I'm your first girlfriend, huh?" She giggled teasingly.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and kissed her passionately.


End file.
